¡Problemas en Warner bros!
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Bugs estaba muy nervioso, ¿dirá que sí? ¿Dirá que no? ¡Aquello lo estaba matando! Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot- Secuela de "No hablaré de él", que a la vez es secuela de "Conejo de la suerte".


Disclaimer: Oswald desde 2006 y para siempre es propiedad de Disney. Los personajes pertenecen a la Warner Brothers y a Disney. Gracias por su atención.

Summary: Bugs estaba muy nervioso, ¿dirá que sí? ¿Dirá que no? ¡Aquello lo estaba matando! Bugs BunnyxOswald the lucky rabbit. Rarísimo, lo sé. Crack. –One-shot- Secuela de "No hablaré de él", que a la vez es secuela de "Conejo de la suerte".

Personajes: Bugs bunny (Conejo archi conocido, mascota del estudio Warner Brothers), Oswald the lucky rabbit (Primer personaje de Walt Disney, el cual le fue arrebatado por Universal y volvió al estudio en 2006. Medio hermano mayor de Mickey Mouse)

**¡Problemas en Warner bros!**

Bugs Bunny tamborileaba con los dedos en la manta que reposaba tiernamente sobre la cama en la que se encontraba recostado de panza. Se había comido ya todas las zanahorias de la cocina y su amiga Lola le había impedido mandar a comprar más… Pero, por el creador, ¡estaba muriendo por dentro! Estaba sumamente nervioso, no había obtenido aun respuesta a su carta.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Los productores deben estar locos! —Bugs levantó la vista al tiempo que una conejita rubia entraba a la habitación, se veía profundamente enojada, incluso ofendida, y daba zancadas bastante fuertes con una pila de papeles en la mano— ¡¿Recuerdas la serie que quieren que hagamos?! —La mascota de la Warner había estado esperando que le preguntara por algo.

— ¿El show de los Looney tunes? Sí, lo recuerdo—estaba sumamente calmado a pesar del estado de furia de su compañera, aun no dejaba de pensar en su respuesta… ¿sería un sí? ¿Un no? ¡¿Y qué tal si no llegaba en absoluto?! Quiso tironearse las orejas, ya comenzaba a enloquecer.

—Bueno, ¡¿Leíste este maldito guión?! —Lo tiró sin cuidado en la espalda del otro roedor obteniendo un chillido, no esperó respuesta de su parte— ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Soy una estúpida en esta serie! —Muy frustrada se tiró sobre la cama, quedando sentada al lado de Bugs— ¿Recuerdas Space jam? ¿Que yo aparecía y tú morías de amor? — ¿Morir de amor? ¿Como le estaba pasando ahora? ¡¿Por qué el conejo de Disney no respondía?! — ¡Claro que lo recuerdas! —Siguió su perorata la chica ante el silencio del chico, quien permanecía inmerso en la desesperación que le suponía carecer de respuesta. Tal vez se había precipitado ¿Y si le hubiera dicho que quería conocerlo más y los invitaba a él con su hermano ratón a alguna parte? ¡Patético! ¡Y peligroso! Que Mickey supiera que le había gustado el otro conejo, riéndose de su desdicha cuando los corazones salieron de su cabeza, no significaba que mirara con buenos ojos el tema ni que le permitiera coquetear con él ni nada ¿cierto? Se hizo una nota mental de descubrir luego lo que opinaba el ratón al respecto— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Vio a Lola Bunny enarcando la ceja con las manos en las caderas, él suspiró un poco y le hizo una seña con la mano de que continuara lo que tenía que decir—bueno, te lo repito—bufó la chica—en esa película tú estás loco por mí, pero en esta serie yo soy la loca—gruñía— ¡Yo la loca! ¡Y tonta! ¡Muy tonta! No, no distraída ¡Tonta! ¿Es porque soy rubia, cierto? —De pronto cayó nuevamente en la cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada—Bugs…—calmó un poco los humos para preocuparse por su mejor amigo—hey, ¿estás bien?

¿Él? ¿Bien? ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Se sentía desesperado, ¿cuánto pasó desde que mandó la carta? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¡¿Años?! ¡Oh, creador! ¡Tal vez Oswald no quería nada con él! ¡Ni amistad, ni cita, ni nada! ¿Aun estaría a tiempo de recuperarla del correo?

—Comienzas a asustarme Bugs…—El mencionado salió de pronto de sus propias angustias para ver a la chica con la ceja enarcada y cara de preocupación, sin darse cuenta él había empezado a tirarse las orejas.

—Claro, estoy bien Lola…—se sentó en la cama, haciendo caer el libreto que continuaba reposando sin saberlo en su lomo, luego caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

—No te creo—salió ella detrás frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Qué pasó? —Su tono dejaba muy claro que pensaba moler a golpes a quien su casi hermano **(*) **apuntara sin siquiera detenerse a hacer preguntas.

—No, Lola… no es nada de eso—contestó tan calmado como podía—solo… Oswald.

— ¿Te rechazó? —La muchacha abrió grandes los ojos, cuando le aconsejó a Bugs enviar la misiva no llegó a pensar en un posible rechazo, pues ella era realmente astuta y pudo notar todos los pequeños detalles del conejo negro ¡Era obvio que sentían esa misma atracción!

—No, no, solo…—Bajó las orejas con algo de vergüenza—no ha… contestado.

—Oh, bueno—sonrió nuevamente la rubia, recuperando la calma—solo dale algo de tiempo, conejo, no te deprimas tanto por ello—se encogió de hombros—venga, te juego un partido de Básquetbol—le guiñó el ojo. El conejo gris sonrió.

—Pero claro, rompecorazones de los aros—puso las orejas en forma de corazón y ambos rieron, yéndose a jugar.

El Pato Lucas leía su guión de la serie animada gruñendo con molestia, no le gustaba leer esas cosas, pero al saber que iba a participar en esto quiso saber en seguida cuál sería su papel, esperando, por supuesto, que sería el protagónico, pero notando con frustración que compartiría dicho título con la maldita mascota de la compañía ¡Y como amigos! ¡Absurdo! ¡Desde siempre ellos han sido enemigos! Dentro y fuera de la pantalla Lucas lo odiaba profundamente…

—Entrega para el señor Bugs Bunny—llegó un cartero animado, él se encontraba en la puerta así que no era de extrañar que se le acercara, pero el estilo del cartero era bastante distinto al estilo Warner.

—Pues ve a entregárselo—masculló cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido el pato.

—A funcionarios de Disney no se le permite ingresar a los estudios Warner señor…—informó con cuidado el cartero, sabiendo de antemano lo volátil de aquel pájaro.

— ¿Disney? —Enarcó la ceja, ¡Maldito estudio! ¿El ratón? ¿Bugs se estaba mensajeando con él? ¿Acaso eran novios ahora? Tendría que averiguarlo… Esbozó una malvada sonrisa—está bien… yo se la llevo—el inocente funcionario entregó la misiva y se fue, dejando a Lucas solo—veamos qué tanto te dices con el ratoncito, Bugs…—la abrió. No era del ratón como pensó, sino de su hermano mayor hasta hace poco desaparecido.

Y el contenido lo dejó asombrado. El conejo Disney le daba las gracias por su amabilidad, comentaba alegremente que pronto saldría en un videojuego como presentación oficial, que su hermano menor ya le había comentado del cameo que mencionó, que le agradecía el detalle de que fuera una carta y no un e-mail ("gracias por pensarlo. No, no sé usar e-mail") y… "Sí, creo que una salida contigo estaría bien." ¿Una salida? ¡Una cita! ¡Seguramente! ¡Estaba seguro! Más adelante comentaba algunos detalles como hora, dónde podrían ir, etc… Pero nada de terceras personas. ¡Por el creador! ¡Bugs y el 'verdadero conejo de la suerte' iban a salir!...

Entonces, un sentimiento maligno le trepó por el estómago, ¿por qué siempre era la mascota de la Warner quien tenía a todos locos? ¿Por qué? Miró el papel blanquecino en su mano, pensando vagamente qué haría ¿y si la tiraba? No… Entonces Bugs no sabría quién provocaría el daño y a Lucas le encantaba ser reconocido.

Caminó apretando cruelmente la endeble hoja de papel en su mano, caminando a zancadas hasta el gimnasio donde Bugs y Lola jugaban un disparejo uno contra uno, con la chiquilla ganando con creces a su amigo.

— ¡Así que haciendo amistad con la competencia! —Exclamó furibundo el pato alzando el brazo para mostrar la arrugada misiva entre sus negras plumas. Bugs sintió que se ahogaba, ¡La respuesta! ¡Por fin estaba aquí! Y… ¡Y la tenía Lucas! No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, parte de su cara se puso de un rojo sofocante mientras que la otra parte empalideció casi mentalmente, demostrando así el lío interno en que se encontraba.

— ¡Lucas! —Lola frunció el ceño apoyando ambas manos en las caderas, no muy alegre por lo que veía—dale eso a Bugs, no te pertenece.

—Tsk—carraspeó—no es como si fuera ilegal leer el correo ajeno—cruzó los brazos haciéndose el indignado.

— ¡Claro que es ilegal! —Respondió la chica exasperada por su actitud.

— ¡Oh, creador mío, dame eso! —De pronto el conejo macho pareció reaccionar, estaba realmente alterado, ansioso hasta la médula y temblando entero, ¡¿Era un sí o un no?!

—Claro que no—gruñó el ave al ver que de todos modos su rival permanecía pegado al suelo en el mismo lugar, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a tomar la carta—. Mírate… El gran Bugs Bunny patético—hizo un gesto de superioridad, Lola entrecerró los ojos molesta—arrodíllate ante mí si quieres ir a esa cita…—clamó, sin notar en su narcisismo que había revelado algo importante.

Bugs sintió un súbito calor interior, la mente se nubló de la felicidad y sintió todo el cuerpo convertirse en ríos de helado derretido.

—Dijo… ¡Dijo que sí! —Festejó con su mejor amiga, la cual se notaba muy contenta por ello, sabía que había visto esa chispa de atracción en los ojos del conejo negro—pero…—miró al pato poniéndose pálido— ¡¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo tengo que ir?! —Lucas levantó los hombros con desdén.

—Tal vez debería ir yo—comentó como que no quiere la cosa el ave ante el horror del conejo—después de todo, tenemos tanto en común—reía—somos de color negro y vivimos a la sombra de dos malditas mascotas sobre estimadas que nos quitaron el estrellato—tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos delante de él—aunque quizás… Simplemente lo mejor es no meterse con los Disney… ¿No? —Apunto de romper el papel en pedacitos una pata de piel rubia se le posicionó en el brazo. Lola Bunny estaba oficialmente furiosa…

Una hora, una paliza y un conejo con crisis de ansiedad más tarde… Bugs por fin tuvo su amada carta entre las manos, pudiendo leer cada línea, releyéndolas miles de veces con gusto. ¡Cada letra le hacía volar más y más! La sala volvió a llenarse de corazoncitos cursis haciendo que Lola tuviera que ayudarle a quitarlos sin dejar de reírse. A él no podía importarle menos, ¡Qué feliz que estaba! Claro, hasta que…

—Oh, creador… ¡Es hoy! —Casi cayó de espaldas— ¡La cita es hoy! —Tomó a la chica de los hombros zarandeándola con desesperación—oh creador, oh creador…—la carta había sido mandada desde Disney hace dos días ¡¿Por qué mierdas no llegó antes?! ¡No tenía tiempo ya!

—Ey, tranquilo—sonrió la rubia—venga, yo te ayudaré… Haremos a ese conejito babear…—le tomó el brazo a su casi hermano y juntos caminaron hasta la habitación.

Solo faltaban unas horas, para que la cita comenzara…

**-Fin-**

**(*) Imprevisto xD después de una pequeña investigación me enteré de que Bugs y Lola no tienen el mismo creador… Pero se han besado, por lo que parte esencial del fanfic (El hecho de que se pueden besar entre "hermanos" será muy importante a futuro de la saga) se pierde… Así que ellos se sienten hermanos el uno con el otro, o algo así ;) si no se entiende me dicen xD (Y me es curioso porque hemos estado hablando en clases de Diseño de personajes sobre los creadores de Bugs…)**

Nota: No, a Lucas no le gusta Ozzie xD solo quiere joder al conejo.

Yo insisto que si ven OoC me digan .-. por favor xD gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente one-shot de esta rara saga NN. (No name)

Vale, no tengo idea de qué va a pasar en el siguiente xD supongo que algo de romance, no sé (¿?) si tienen alguna idea díganmela n.n tal vez me inspire. Gracias por leer, hasta otra~ Bye.


End file.
